Reunions and Gifts
by Monkeygirlz3
Summary: Percy and Annabeth missed christmas right so this happens while they are at New Rome.
1. Reunion Part 1

**So one day I was just thinking of like how Percy and Annabeth missed Christmas together and didn't give each other presents and I really wanted to write a Percybeth reunion story so I thought of this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Credits go to Rick not me. If they did I would be the happiest person alive.**

* * *

Reunion

Annabeths POV

So Annabeth was in her room with a box in her hand thinking about the possible outcomes of this day. She thought 'What if he doesn't remember me? What if the Romans attack? What if he has another girlfriend? No, just stop there. You can't get distracted or start to cry, but no matter what happens don't cry! I have to stay strong! But what if-' Her thoughts were inturupted when Leo's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Hey passengers this is the supreme commander of the Argo 2. We are arriving at Camp Jupiter right now and will touch down in two minutes so for now come up on the deck and enjoy the view." She grabbed her gift for him and went on the deck, and enjoyed the view. Then she saw the Roman camp and it was beautiful Jason told them about it **(This is straight from the book)**.

Still, she had trouble believing her eyes. Ringed by the Oakland Hills, the valley was at least twice the size of Camp Half-Blood. A small river snaked around one side and curled toward the center like a capital letter G, emptying into a sparkling blue lake.

Directly below the ship, nestled at the edge of the lake, the city of New Rome gleamed in the sunlight. She recognized landmarks Jason had told her about—the hippodrome, the coliseum, the temples and parks, the neighborhood of Seven Hills with its winding streets, colorful villas, and flowering gardens.

She saw evidence of the Romans' recent battle with an army of monsters. The dome was cracked open on a building she guessed was the Senate House. The forum's broad plaza was pitted with craters. Some fountains and statues were in ruins.

So they all walked off the plane and up to the Romans.

She scaned the crowd as the rest of the crew said their full titles. It was her turn she said "My name is Annabeth Chase, I am also know as **(This is from Percy Jackson and the cursed books chapter one by Percyjacksonobsession.) **"Daughter of Athena, bearer of the sky, Architect of Olympus, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, and One of the Seven, Girlfriend of Percy Jackson-" Someone interupped her. "But your forgot one thing your also my Wise Girl." Percy said.

They walked out from the crowd. He had a purple cape, jet black hair, was tall, tan, muscular and most importantly had sea green eyes.

* * *

**How good do you think that is? I haven't finished the reunion but i will next chapter and reveal the gifts part kk BYE!**

**D-Bug**


	2. Sorry about this not being a post

**Okay people this is important so listen up this is from Amazing-Thalia-Grace**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our , along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is 's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**HiseaOri**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPCK**

**yuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**DeathNoteMaker**

**Nostalgic Remedy**

**Paco the Taco Maker**

**Ireadtomuch**

**Marauder Heir**

**ScifiSOS**

**ncalkins**

**ForbbidenForest**

**Amazing-Thalia-Grace**

**Monkeygirlz3**


	3. Reunion Part 2

**Here is part 2 of reunions and gifts credit to Rick**

* * *

Reunions part 2

Annabeth's POV

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't move he was there right there she could run up to him. She felt that she was dreaming a dream that if she even hugged him this world would disappear. She was frozen. Frozen. Frozen in fear. Fear that he might have gotten a new girl friend. That he didn't remember her. This stuff was going through her mind right now. When Piper came and jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Annabeth?" She whispered. "Are you okay?" She only zoned out for a second so nobody noticed. Jason and Reyna walked up to each other and shook hands.

"Alright Romans back to your normal activities at 13 hundred hours we will have lunch and then at 14 hundred we will have a senate meeting all of the 7, the argo, and the normals."**(I'm not gonna list out all of the people who are at those meetings it would take forever)** Everyone went back to their activities except for Reyna, the Greeks, Hazel, and Frank. Percy looked over to the Romans **(expect Jason)** and I looked over to the Argo crew we both said at the same time.

"Now?"

"Now." They responded. Percy and Annabeth ran up to each other and kissed. 'After all this time of being alone' they both thought together 'I finally feel happy.'

Reyna interrupted. "So, you guys can give the Greeks a tour of the city while Annabeth and Percy can go off on their own. But be back in time for Lunch."

"Got It." They all responded. So the rest walked off.

Percy and Annabeth both said at the same time "I have a christmas gift for you." So they walked off without the Romans or the rest of the Greeks together alone. But all they needed were each other.

* * *

**Hey did you guys like it cause it was a little sappy and I know all I have done so far is Romance but the next chapter is the last and it's why I labeled this story humor.**

**~ D-Bug**


	4. Gifts

**Hey so here is the finally part of reunions and gifts its all about gifts this time so YAY!**

* * *

Christmas Gifts

Annabeth's P.O.V

Annabeth ran back up to the ship, sprinted into her room, grabbed the box that was on her bed, and jogged out of the ship. I ran to New Rome and scaned the area for Percy. I saw him sitting next to the fountain with a gift bag in his hand. She sat down next to him and they talked about what had been going on back home.

I filled him in on everyone like His mom, Grover, Me, Paul, Chiron, the Stolls, Tyson, Thalia, and some of his other friends at camp. We went to the small cafe in New Rome. I got a Blueberry muffin and he got a Chocolate one.

We both sat down at a small table and we both brought out each others gifts. He said "You go first."

I presented mine to him it was a blue t-shirt with in gold letters saying _Yes I know. I have adorable sea green eyes, Windblown jetblack hair, a great tan, and a six pack. But just so you know I am taken. _He looked at it then looked at me then looked back at it. Then started to laugh. "Well." He said "I am glad to know what you think of me wise girl."

I responded. While trying to keep a straight face but smiling in the end. "Glad you know seaweed brain. My turn!"

He gave me a shirt that was a grey tee and had neon green letters saying _You call me a dumb blonde you die! _"I laughed as soon as I read this and he joined me. Five minutes later after people giving us weird looks I said. "Thank you for capture my hatred for that name."

"Don't mention it wise girl."

We heard a horn sound in the distance and we both stood up and I said "We should go."

We both slipped on our penny tee's then ran off into the distance running alongside each other.

* * *

**Okay thats the end of Reunions and Gift's K see you peps in another Fanfiction BYE!**

**~ D-Bug**


End file.
